The Awakening of Katie
by Shadow676
Summary: A mature story about a camping trip between family.


I 'm Katie, the older sister. I'm 13, about 11 months older than my brother Michael, everybody calls him Squirt. I'm about 5 foot tall and 80 pounds, I've got dark brown hair and brown eyes. I 'm a city girl, we lived in a two story house with a small front yard. The street on my block is lined with about 12 houses on each side. The next block over is exactly the same. My best friend Tara lives in the house directly behind my house across the alley. She is about 6 months younger than I am but we are in the same grade. She is 4-11 and about 75 pounds. She has strawberry blond hair and the greenest eyes I've ever seen.

Tara and I are both skinny, well… not real skinny, but when I pull in my stomach you can see my ribs. Tara was the same way. We are both physically fit. We both run track at school and when we went anywhere we usually ran.

The two of us did everything together. We told each other our hopes and dreams and talked about everything… well almost everything. Sex was taboo. I didn't know anything about sex except older boys and girls liked to kiss. As for the difference between boys and girls, I knew girls had boobs and boys had a thing between there legs and girls didn't. I had seen Squirt run around the house when we were very young and I knew there was a difference in us. I didn't give it much thought.

One of the worst days of my life was about 2 years ago. Mom had bought me some new clothes and some new panties that were silky and had some pretty lace on them. She and I had cleaned out my dresser and we had thrown out some of my old clothes including some old panties.

I was out in the front yard on the sidewalk playing some silly game with Tara. We were pretty busy playing and talking about the boys that were across the street. They were sitting on Brandon's porch.

Brandon was the oldest of them he was a few months older than me. I had a crush on him. When I got close to him, my heart started beating faster and my breathing changed. I was too shy to say anything to him. Tara whispered in my ear "I think Brandon is looking at you." I whispered back "He is not" one thing was for sure, the two of us had there attention. Every once in a while I would look across the street at them and they would be talking and looking at us.

All of a sudden Brandon's brother Matt came walking by. I went into a defensive stand. I looked at his hands to see if he was going to throw something at me. I knew he would try something because he was walking too close to us. As I looked at the little creep I saw he was wearing a stupid looking hat on his head. Tara started giggling and as I looked closer. Mat had a pair of my old underwear on his head and parading by us in front of everybody. I screamed "Matt! Give that back!" and I ran after him. I think Matt liked to be chased by me that's why he did things like this.

He dodged me by running around a car parked in front of our house. We lived on a street that dead ended two blocks down and there was very little traffic. He was laughing; I stopped and ran around the car the other way. By now Matt was screaming and had my panties in his hand holding them up over his head. I was still in hot pursuit when he cut across the street and headed for Brandon and the others. I screamed "Matt Stop!" He looked at me with a grin and I knew he wasn't going to stop.

He ran up into his yard right in front of the porch were Brandon and the others were sitting and tossed the panties at the boys. I stopped running as tears came to my eyes. I saw one of Brandon's friends catch my panties. All of the boys were laughing including Brandon. One of Brandon's friend's was holding my panties up by the waist band in all their glory.

When Brandon looked back at me and saw me crying, he stopped laughing and grabbed the panties from his friend and held them out to me. I walked very deliberately toward him trying to stop crying. I snatched the panties out of Brandon's hand and turned and ran toward my house without saying a word. I heard Brandon say "sorry" as I ran away.

I ran right past Tara and went straight into the house with Tara behind me. I ran to my room and jumped on my bed crying, knowing full well my life was over and I could no longer face any of my friends when this got out.

Tara sat on my bed rubbing my back and didn't say a word. After a couple of minutes my crying stopped and I was beginning to recover when Tara said, "That was nice of Brandon." I didn't say anything I just kept sobbing into my pillow. "Brandon could have taunted you with your panties but he gave them back to you right away." I still didn't say anything. After a few seconds Tara said "I think Brandon likes you." A smile came over my face and I turned over and said "Do you think so?"

Brandon and I went to the same elementary school. We were in the same class in the 4th and 6th grade. We walked the same 4 blocks to school but we would not walk together. It was always Tara and I that walked together. Brandon, his brother Matt (who was the same age as squirt) and Squirt walked together.

Brandon and I were always nice to each other. We would always say hi, but that was about it. Now that we are in junior high, we were not in any of the same classes, but we would say hi in the hallway and a couple of times on the school bus he sat next to me. Tara would be in the seat behind us just giggling and whispering. Here lately I would get a tingling feeling sitting next to Brandon.

When I was in the 6th grade and Squirt was in 5th we both got a call over the classroom loudspeaker to report to the office. When I got to the office Squirt was already there. The principal told us to come into his office. He closed the door and sat at his desk. He looked at us and said "I have some bad news for you. Your Aunt Mary has passed away." I looked at Squirt and I saw a tear run down his cheek. Squirt loved Aunt Mary, when we visited our Aunt, Squirt was her favorite and he was always with her.

I know it hurt Squirt real bad. The principal asked if we were OK, I said "we would be fine". He said our mother was packing for the trip we had to take to Aunt Mary's and that we were to go straight home and not stop on the way. I went back to my class and told my teacher about the death in the family and I looked at Brandon and asked him to tell Tara, he nodded his head and said he would.

Squirt was in a bad mood on the way home. He had his head down and would not talk. He was on the verge of crying. He was walking real slowly. I was a little ahead of him and turned around and yelled "come on Squirt" when I turned around there were three older boys in front of me. One of the boys grabbed me by the arm and said "Hi good look'n" and reached around and grabbed my butt. Another one said "let's have some fun" and pinched my underdeveloped nipple. I was afraid to scream and just said "leave me alone" The first boy had his finger between my legs pushing at my crotch.

I heard a thud and saw one of them move sideways real fast. Then I saw Squirt. He caught one of them off guard and pushed him to the ground. He then pushed the second boy real hard in the chest and with a look on his face that I've never seen before saying "LEAVE MY SISTER ALONE!" the third boy grabbed Squirt by the hair and punched him hard in the stomach. Squirt doubled over and fell to the ground. I dropped my books and clawed his arm and screamed "Leave him alone." The first boy grabbed me around the chest and pulled me away. Just then I heard a man's voice from the street yell "LEAVE THEM ALONE". The first boy dropped me and all three of them ran.

The man that yelled stopped his car and ran over to us. Squirt was still on the ground. The man looked at me and went to Squirt. He asked Squirt if he was OK. He helped him to his feet, he was holding his stomach and he said he was OK. The man asked if I was OK. I said yes. Do you need a ride home? Squirt looked better and I said "no, we live on the next block". He said "OK" and that we should tell our parents what happened. He got back in his car and left. I picked up my books and asked Squirt if he was OK. He didn't say anything; he just started walking toward the house.

I said "thanks for helping me." Squirt just looked at me with that grin. He didn't say anything. I couldn't figure him out. Squirt would tease and torment me to no end, then jump in and take on three guys a foot taller then he was, knowing full well, he would get the crap beat out of him. When we got home Squirt was back to walking normal. We looked at each other and didn't say a word.

I told Tara at a sleepover that I liked Brandon. That was a big mistake, any time she had a chance to tease me about Brandon she did. Once when we were walking down the hallway at school we saw Brandon walking the other way. Tara whispered "Here comes your hunk". As I was whispering back "Stop it". Tara bumped my hip with her's.

I slid sideways and I bumped face to face with Brandon. We practically kissed. My heart skipped a beat, and I could feel my cheeks blush. My crotch tingled; I had difficult time breathing. I was so embarrassed; I just looked down at the floor and said "sorry". As I stepped to the side I looked at him, he had a smirk of a smile and he was turning red too. He said "that's OK."

About 4 weeks ago my boobs started growing. I had started puberty. Mom looked at me one morning and that night she brought me into her room and locked the door. She had a bag in her hand that she gave to me. I looked in and seen some bra's. She said go ahead and try one on.

I looked at her with an embarrassed look. She said we're both girls, it's OK. I was still fumbling around with the bag. She looked at me and with a little smile she started to unbutton her blouse. She had good sized boobs; with her bra on they nestled nicely in each of their own cups. The roundness of each breast could be seen sticking out of her bra by her cleavage. I was embarrassed and looked at the floor.

Mom put her finger under my chin and lifted my head until I once again looked her in the eyes. She said don't be shy. She reached around and undid the clasp holding her bra together. The straps fell down her arms and I could see her full breasts and nipples for the first time. They were large compared to mine. Her nipples looked soft and undefined. She reached up with both her hands to her nipples and rubbed both at the same time between her thumb and index finger for about 5 seconds. I looked at her eyes while she did this and they were closed. She had a smile on her face like it felt good doing it.

When she released her nipples they didn't look the same the center was starting to stick out and it looked harder. My nipples where just darker colored skin with very little shape to them. I looked mom in the eyes again and she was smiling at me. I then realized I was staring at her boobs with my mouth open. I quickly closed my mouth and looked at her.

She said "go ahead and touch" I looked at her again with a look that must have said "How?" She cupped her hands around the bottom of the boobs and bounced them up and down gently. "Katie, yours are starting to grow, you need to know what to expect in the next couple of years. Go ahead and touch". She moved her hands and presented her breasts to me to touch.

I slowly moved both my hands under her breasts and lifted them up and down as she had done. They were heavier than I had expected. I looked at her nipples again and they looked very rigid. I reached for both of them and rolled them in my fingers like she had done. She closed her eyes and moaned. I froze and said, "Does that hurt?" She opened her eyes and looked at me with a smile and said "no honey, it actually feels good when someone else touches your nipples". I smiled and twisted them for a few more seconds before I let go. She let out a sigh and put her blouse back on as she said OK your turn; try on one of the bras.

I reached in the bag and pulled out the contents. After sorting them out there were two white and one tan almost skin colored bras. I reached down and grabbed my under shirt and started to pull it off, suddenly my heart started to race. I stopped for a second and thought to myself, I'm going to show my boobs to someone for the first time. Not even Tara had seen my boobs yet. I took in a deep breath and said to myself, "here goes." My undershirt came off easy. There I stood in front of my mother bare chested. I thought about Squirt for a second but remembered Mom had locked the door.

Mom smiled and said they look pretty. Then she held out her fingers and said "may I?" My heart was racing about a million beat a minute. I said "What?" she said "May I touch?" I took a deep breath and said OK. My breasts were too small to bounce up and down so she ran the back of each finger along the bottom edge. It felt good, much like a back rub.

She moved back and forth a couple of times and then without any warning she moved the back of her fingers over my nipples. It felt like someone grabbed me between the legs. I instinctively pulled back and gasped Uhh. Mom smiled and said "see?" I smiled and said "Yeah" I reached for a bra and mom helped me put it on and showed me how to adjust the straps.

Tara and I were going through puberty together. I was first to grow boobs and then she started, it took a while and some coxing, but we finally showed each other our boobs. We compared sizes during our sleepovers. Mine were growing by leaps and bounds. I was always the biggest.

We would touch each others boobs during our sleepovers. After we turned out the lights and settled down to sleep. We slept in the same bed. I would put my arm over Tara's side on her stomach, and slowly move my hand up to her boob. I would move my finger in a slow circle around her nipple.

She wouldn't say anything and was pretending to be asleep. After a while I would stop and turn over on my other side. Tara would roll over and spoon up to me and she would slip her arm over me and while I pretended to sleep she would rub her fingers around my nipples. I couldn't believe how good it felt.

After a few weekends of this, we were lying in her bed and Tara's oversized shirt had ridden up to the middle of her stomach. I had my hand on her hip and moved it down to her bare stomach. Her warm skin felt good to the touch. I started to move my hand slowly toward the boob. I could tell for sure that she was awake; she had moved her arm out of the way slightly.

When I reached her boob I touched her bare nipple for the first time. She let out a shutter and flinched. I knew she was enjoying my touch. I gently took her nipple between my thumb and index finger and started rolling it. Tara was having a hard time controlling her breathing and was moaning.

I was now tingling and was getting excited. I wanted Tara to do the same to me. After a few minutes I released Tara's breast and rolled on to my back lifting my shirt slightly, hoping that Tara would roll over and do the same to me. She laid there for a few minutes with labored breathing.

After she calmed down some she let out a sigh and rolled over to me. Her arm went across my stomach and her fingers slowly searched for the hem of my tee shirt. My heart started beating in my throat as she moved across my crotch and slipped her hand under my shirt.

She slowly moved her fingers toward my breast. Her warm hand felt good as she traced circles with her fingers on my stomach. It took her forever to reach my breast. When she first touched my nipple I couldn't control myself. It felt so good. My crotch was aching; I shuttered and moaned quite loud. Tara knew I wasn't asleep. She took my nipple between her thumb and finger and slowly rolled it back and forth.

As she rolled my nipple in her bare fingers I was moaning and breathing heavily. Her hot breath was hitting my shoulder. After several minutes of this she release my nipple and started moving her hand back down my stomach making circles with her fingers as she went. She went lower and lower and suddenly I realized she wasn't going to stop. She kept getting closer and closer to my crotch. I was panicking; I didn't know what to do. Should I stop her?

She got to my pubic mound and just before she got to my slit she started pressing harder in circles above my clit. Damn it felt so good. I raised my pelvis up to encourage her to press harder. I spread my legs farther apart. I suddenly realized I was moaning and I closed my mouth but couldn't stop moaning.

Tara was moving faster, she was grinding the palm of her hand into the skin above my clit in fast circles. I felt the pressure building up. I was now out of control as my legs shot into the air. I couldn't stop humping her hand. I grabbed her arm with both of my arms. I was convulsing out of control. Little did I know, I had just experienced my first orgasm. I started to calm down. My breathing was starting to slow down. Tara whispered. "Are you OK?"

"Oh that felt so good". I whispered as my breathing returned to normal. Tara asked, "What happened?" I said "I don't know". I rolled over and hugged her and whispered thank you. She rolled onto her back. She wanted me to do the same thing to her. I placed my hand on her stomach. I moved my hand down to her mound and gave Tara her first orgasm the same way she had done me.

Seventh grade was going along nicely. I wasn't sure but I thought Brandon was talking to me more often and a couple of times I caught him looking at my boobs. He was several inches taller than I was. I would flirt with him by looking at him out of the top of my eyes with that shy puppy dog look that I had seen women do on TV. I was gaining confidence in having boobs, not trying to hide them all the time. Christmas came and went, it was now the middle of May and summer vacation will be starting soon. That means the municipal swimming pool will be opening.

I wanted to show off my new body. I had lost all of my baby fat and I thought I looked good in the mirror. …well not super model good but not bad. A 30A bra fit me just right. I was going to throw caution to the wind. I asked mom to buy me a two piece bathing suit. She smiled and teased, "Well I don't know… we don't want all the boys falling off the diving board at the swimming pool". "Pleeese Mommm?" "Well…. OK" she said. "But I get final say in what we buy." I smiled and said "It's a Deal"

The next week we went to the mall to look for suits. I jokingly picked out a real skimpy string bikini and held it out to mom. She frowned and said definitely not! I found a nice blue suit that fit me real good. The bottom had sides that were about 2 inches wide. And covered most of my butt, but not all of it. The top was modest; it plunged down the center but most of my A-cup breasts was covered but a little bit was exposed in the center.

Tara also made the plunge and got a two piece. Hers was more modest than mine, it covered all of her butt and the neck line went straight across half way between her neck and boobs. Tara also wore a 30A bra but she couldn't quite fill it yet. She was embarrassed and it took some coxing to let me see her in it.

Finally summer came. The pool was about 7 blocks away. We had to walk 4 blocks to Main Street, then 2 blocks down Main, and then cross over Main to the pool. We always took a short cut; we would go over to Tara's house, cut across the street and take the alley all the way to Main Street. It was faster and the alley had a lot of shade and was a cooler walk.

Tara and I walked to the pool with Brandon, his brother Matt, and Squirt. We got to the pool about 10 minutes early. We waited in line outside the big white block building. The building and the pool were surrounded be a twelve foot high steel fence. When you paid the admission price all you had to do was walk through the center of the building through the showers and into the pool area.

The doors finally opened we walked through the center, but before I got to the showers I took off the large tee shirt I was wearing balled it up and held it out in one hand with my towel that I brought. I walked through the shower making sure not to get my towel wet. When I got into the pool area I put my shirt, towel, and flip flops into one of several little wooden cubes against the building.

I was the first one out so I turned to look for the others, they all had their arm extended and were walking through the showers. When Brandon came out into the sun light I couldn't help but look at his body, he sure had changed from last year. He was in wrestling all winter and spring at school, so his biceps were larger than most. He had toned legs and he had lost his baby fat and had that chiseled 6 pack for AB muscles from doing endless sit-ups during wrestling practice. He was wearing a baggy boxer swimming suit that looked real good on him.

I looked back at his face and he was looking at my face. I blushed; he had caught me looking at his body. I turned and dove into the pool. I hoped the cool water would stop my blushing.

Tara hit the water shortly after I did. Soon we were standing in the water. I whispered to Tara, "Oh my god, did you see Brandon with his shirt off" she started to giggle. I knew she had. Tara said, "You should have seen Brandon checking you out when you were going through the showers." More giggling.

The pool was now full of people everyone shouting and splashing. Tara said, "Katie, get out of the pool and stand on the side like your going to jump in so I can watch Brandon and see what he does.." I said "I don't know" Tara said "come on do it", "I dare ya". I felt a bit of evil come over me and said "OK, I'll do it" I swam to the side of the pool and pulled my self out. I was pretending to look at Tara and was really looking at Brandon out the corner of my eye.

After several seconds I looked at Tara and she was standing there with her mouth open looking at me. Then suddenly I noticed the whole pool was quiet and everybody was looking at me. I suddenly thought, there must be something wrong with my swimming suit. I franticly looked down at my suit, but everything was in place, nothing was showing.

Then I heard someone behind me say "Hello Katie" It sounded like Megan. I turned and there she was. Drop dead gorgeous Megan. She was walking towards me; she was doing that super model walk where you slightly step across with each step. She had the super model body to go along with the walk. She probably had C-cup boobs; her tiny waist centered her perfect hour glass curves. Every time her foot hit the ground her boobs would jiggle, not bounce, jiggle. She was wearing a bright yellow bikini that was way-way skimpier than mine. It was the perfect size for her. I could see her nipples straining against the fabric.

I said Hi Megan, and she hugged me. (I swear, I heard a groan come from the pool.) She pulled back holding me at arms length and said nice suit, first time with a two piece? I said "yes …and your suit is absolutely beautiful." She smiled and flicked her eyes and head toward the pool and said "ya I know" with a smirk on her face.

I looked at the people in the pool, there was little activity going on. Every male over the age of 10 including Brandon and Squirt and most of the girls including Tara were staring at us …well at Megan, I was mostly in the way, my tiny boobs couldn't hold a candle to what she had.

She said see you later. She super modeled over to the deep end of the pool and dove in. She was underwater all the way to the other side of the pool where she surfaced right between two high school jocks. The show was over, everybody went back to swimming. I jumped back into the pool.

A few minutes later things got quiet in the pool again. I looked around; it was Megan she was walking over to her towel in her wet bikini. The thin material of her suit clung tight to her skin. She looked even better than she did when she walked in. She spread her towel on the concrete and laid down on it. I hadn't talked to Megan in a while so I got out of the pool went over and laid my towel down next to hers. Megan lived just down the block from me. She used to baby-sit me and Squirt up until last year. She was 17 and soon to be a senior in high school. With our age difference we didn't hang out but we were friends.

I said "Wow, you sure brought the pool to a stop when you walked in" she said "Ya thanks, …I saw at least one head turn when you got out of the pool and came over here." I said " ya, who?" she said "Brandon". I smiled. "Don't rush it Katie, in a couple of years you'll stop em dead in their tracks. You already got one looking." Megan smiled at me and whispered, "You see those two hunks I was talking to over there? I nodded. When I was swimming over to them underwater they both had hard-ons. Megan Smiled. I smiled; I was too shy to ask what a hard-on was. I didn't know what she was talking about, hard-on?

The summer continued, swimming, movies, sleepovers, and watching Brandon watch me. I was slowly gaining more confidence in my new body. One evening I looked out the front door and saw Brandon sitting on the porch swing at his house. I went up to my room and changed into a pair of white short shorts and a fairly low cut pink pullover top.

I told mom that I would be across the street talking to Brandon. The sun was almost set and it was getting darker. As I crossed the street I looked at Brandon, he was looking at me. My shirt was the type that stuck close to my skin in all the right places. If I raised my arms over my head you could see skin between my shorts and top. It was just the right size, not too tight and not too loose.

As I walking up the steps I looked down to watch my steps and to give Brandon time to look at my body. I was proud of what I had and I wanted him to see how sexy I looked. I felt just a little bit evil. I got to the top of the steps and said "Hi Brandon." He said, "Hi Katie." I said it was a nice evening and asked if I could sit. Brandon sat up in the swing and said yes. The swing was wooden and about 4 feet wide. If I sat at the other end of the swing there would have been about a foot or so between us. My heart started beating a little faster as I turned around to sit. Brandon stopped the swing from moving as I sat down close to him; actually I misjudged and sat with our hips touching each other.

I looked to see what his reaction would be. He smiled and put his arm on the back of the swing and started the swing moving. I picked up my feet and folded them under me which caused my head to rest on his shoulder. His arm moved down and his hand grabbed and rested on my upper arm. My heart was beating faster; this is the closest I'd ever been to a boy. With my ear to Brandon's chest I could hear his heart beating just as fast as mine. We didn't speak a word, not wanting to break this magical moment.

After a few minutes I had to take a deep breath. I sighed and looked up at Brandon's face. Our eyes meet and our lips were just a few inches apart. He bent his head forward and gently touched his lips to mine. He moved his arm tighter around me pulling me closer to him. I reached my arm around him a found his waist and pulled him to me. We kissed for a few seconds. I heard Brandon's mom call him to supper. We broke our kiss and I put my head on his chest until Brandon's mom called him again. We parted, Brandon went into his house and I headed home thinking about my first kiss.

It was the middle of August. School would be starting in about 3 weeks. It was sunny and hot. I wanted to go swimming. Tara was babysitting two of her young cousins. Brandon wasn't home. All I had left was Squirt.

I asked if he wanted to go swimming. He said yes and ran to his room. I went to my room and put on my suit and a shirt over the top and put on my flip flops. I told mom and we went out the door and were heading towards the pool.

"Come on Squirt!" I yelled to him, "The pool opens in 5 minutes." The little twerp was about a half a block behind me. He was on his knees looking at something in a flower bed. We were in the alley about a block and a half from Main Street. I was walking backwards looking at Squirt I yelled again. "Come on Squirt"!

Suddenly I backed into something. An arm came around me and covered my mouth. I tried to scream, not much sound came out. I could see two of them. It was the same guys that had groped me two years ago. He now had one hand on my breast and one hand on my mouth. I tried to scream. The second guy grabbed my wrist and an ankle the third guy grabbed my other wrist and started pulling at my bathing suit bottom.

They started carrying me to the side of the alley between two garages. I was trying to scream and was squirming around trying to break free. The third guy had my suit bottom down to my knees. He let go of my suit and put his hand between my legs. He laughed, and put his finger up inside me. It hurt. I was squirming and twisting trying to do anything to break free. I'd break a hand free only to have them grab it again.

I felt my tee-shirt tear. They grabbed my swimming suit top from the front and pulled. I felt the clasp break. I looked down to see my top flying loose. I managed to twist and get the guys finger out of me. I started kicking at them.

I felt the guy holding me from behind loosen his hold and fall away from me. . I looked to the side. It was Squirt, there to rescue me again. The guy holding my wrist came around the back of me so his arm went across my face, he was still holding my wrist; I pulled his arm toward me until his arm was in my mouth. I bit him as hard as I could. He yelled in pain and let my wrist go and back handed me real hard in the face. My face started to sting. Squirt had a piece of wood in his hand and hit the guy that slapped me in the face.

Two of them let go of me and went after Squirt. He was backing up swinging as fast as he could. After a swing, one of them grabbed the piece of wood and snatched it out of his hand. They were much larger than Squirt. He swung it at Squirts head. Squirt put his arm up to block the wood. The wood hit his left forearm and Squirts arm bent half way between the wrist and elbow.

Squirt hit the ground and they started kicking him. He was protecting his head with his right arm when one of them stomped on his hand, I could hear his finger bones break. I screamed, I had to stop them. I jumped on one of them from behind and dug my fingernails into his face. He reached around and grabbed me by what was left of my shirt and through me like a rag doll to the side of the alley.

Squirt was curled up trying to protect himself. Then I heard Brandon's voice say "leave him alone" as he came running past me he hit one guy with his shoulder knocking him away from Squirt. He started throwing punches at another one. He was strong for a 14 year old he probably could have beaten one of them but Brandon was engaged with two of them, they were ganging up on him. He was taking some punches and kicks but was keeping them off squirt.

Squirt was kicked a couple of times in the chest by the third guy I could see his arm was broken and the bone was sticking out. He was bleeding from his arm and his face. I went after his attacker kicking and scratching. He was a foot taller than I was and at least twice as heavy as I was. He just grabbed me and threw me to the ground.

I heard a woman's voice coming from a back yard say "Stop fighting, the police are on the way." I listened and heard a siren in the distance getting closer. I looked at the three older boys with anger. There faces were burned into my memory, I would never forget them. All three of them ran between two garages on the other side of the alley and were gone.

I was on my feet and heading for Squirt. He was out cold. I could see his left arm was broken, his right hand was red and swelling up, his fingers were broken and his face was bleeding. Brandon and I got to Squirt at the same time. I looked at Brandon, his eyebrow had a large gash and blood was running down the side of his head, and his lip and nose were bleeding. Brandon started unbuttoning his shirt and asked me if I was OK. I was crying and nodded my head that I was OK.

Brandon took his shirt off and handed it to me. I was shook up and didn't understand why he was giving me his shirt. His eyes darted down to my body and then quickly back up to my eyes. I suddenly realized that my suit and shirt were not covering my body. I took his shirt and turned away from him and put the shirt on as I looked at my body. I fixed my suit bottom and buttoned the buttons on his shirt.

I turned around to see a police car pulling up and the woman from a back yard ran to the car as the officer got out. He was talking to the woman as she was pointing in the direction our attackers had run. The officer was looking at the scene and pressed the button on the radio microphone that was attached to his collar.

Brandon was sitting on the ground next to Squirt. His legs were squirming back and forth and he was crying and trying to hold his arm. Brandon was talking to him and trying to keep him from moving too much. I went to them and sat on the other side of Squirt. I heard more sirens. Two more police cars and two ambulances pulled up. The paramedics put splints on Squirt and took care of the cuts and bruises on Brandon and a female paramedic took care of me. The side of my face was bruised and I had road rash mostly on my knees and elbows where I was thrown down on the pavement but I was not bleeding.

The police officers asked out names, addresses and we gave them descriptions of the guys that attacked us and what had happened. Squirt was loaded in the ambulance Brandon and I got in and sat next to him.

My mom and Brandon's mom were waiting as the ambulance doors opened. Squirt was unloaded and Brandon and I got out. Mom ran along side of Squirt as they wheeled him into the hospital. Brandon's mom went to him. Orderlies put Brandon and I in wheelchairs and wheeled us into the emergency room.

When I got into the emergency room mom asked me how I was and then hugged me then she hugged Brandon. She asked me what had happened and Brandon and I told her the story. I found out that Brandon got home a few minutes after we left for the pool and ran too catch up to us.

I told a nurse and my mom that one of them had a finger inside of me. A doctor examined my vagina and she said I was not hurt and my hymen was intact. I never heard that word before but just shrugged it off. Squirt wasn't so lucky. He had a broken left arm, three broken fingers on his right hand and several cracked and bruised ribs, plus numerous cuts and bruises. They gave him something for pain and he was out. The doctor said they would take him to surgery in a few minutes to repair and set his broken bones and would do x-rays to check for internal damage.

I started crying and a nurse moved me out of the room and into the hallway. I was sitting in a chair in the hallway when I saw Brandon's mom pushing him in a wheelchair down the hall toward me. Brandon got eight stitches to close the gash above his eye. His eye was swelled shut and his face was bruised. He stood up out of the chair when he got to me.

I gingerly reached my arms around his chest and gently hugged him. I moved my head to look him straight in the eyes. I knew his mom was standing behind him, but I didn't care. I told him thank you and with tears running down my cheeks I planted a big kiss right on his lips. I buried my head in his chest and hugged him for a few more seconds and let him go. I looked at his mom and she smiled and gave me a hug. She said that Brandon had been released and they were going home. She said call us and let us know how Michael is doing, and if I needed anything to let her know.

I sat back in the chair in the hallway when I noticed the nurse that had taken care of me walking toward me and she was talking to two people with police uniforms. There was a man and a woman. They were carrying large metal suitcases. She looked at me and said that these officers were crime scene investigators and that I could trust them. The women kneeled down in front of me and said Hi Katie my name is Sara and this is my partner Gil. How are you doing?

I told her I was OK. She said she was sorry for what happened and assured me that every police officer in the area had the description if the men that attacked me and were looking for them. She also said that they needed to collect evidence. I gave her a puzzled look and she asked, "Katie, did you bite one of them?" Memories flooded back to me as I started crying again. She gave me a little hug and Gil said "Katie, You didn't do anything wrong."

"When we find them we need to compare your teeth to the bite marks. That evidence will stand up in court so we can put them in jail for a long long time." I said "OK." The nurse led us to a room that wasn't used. They took pictures of my bruised face and hands. They took an impression of my teeth and looked at my fingernails with a blue flashlight with an orange lens mounted to the top.

Sara explained that by looking through the lens at the blue light they could see blood. Gil held my hand with surgical gloves on while Sara came around to my side of the table and let me look at my hand through the lens. Two of my fingernails where glowing blue, she said that's blood. They found traces of blood under two of my nails, they collected a sample. She said "If this blood matches whoever we catch it will be impossible for them to explain how it got there."

They left and the nurse washed my hands and took me to the surgical waiting room where my mom was. I sat in the chair next to her and we waited. A nurse came in and said that the x-rays came back negative. There were no internal injuries and the repairs to his arm where complete and it looked good and it would take another hour to fix his hand and ribs.

Mom smiled and said thank you. She sat for a few minutes and said "he was going to need a lot of care." I told her "No matter what it took I'd be there for him." She said "That's good to hear because he really needed you now." She then said, "It's getting late. I'm going to call Tara's mom and see if you can stay with them until Mikey gets out of the hospital."

Thirty minutes or so later Tara and her mom came into the waiting room. Upon seeing me, Tara ran and gave me a big hug. She had tears running down her cheek. She gently touched the bruise on the side of my face as she asked how I felt. I said better now that she was there. She hugged me again as we both cried.

The doctor entered the waiting room. She said that everything went good and he was young and would be as good as new in a few months. We went to the hallway as they wheeled him to recovery. His left arm was in a cast that went from his mid bicep to his hand. His right hand was in a cast from his fingertips to his elbow. They stopped for a moment and mom gave his a kiss on the forehead. He was still out. Probably a good thing because he would be feeling a lot of pain. Mom walked along side as they headed for the recovery room. I went home with Tara.

The next two weeks were a blur. Between Tara's mom and Brandon's mom they fed me and gave me rides back and forth to the hospital. I found out later that they also fed my mom. I would arrive at the hospital around 9am to sit with Squirt and mom would go home and sleep and take care of other things. I fed him his lunch and dinner. A couple of times Tara stayed with me and we both fed him. Mom would return around 6pm and I would go home with Tara's mom.

It took five days to catch the three men that attacked us. A police car pulled up to Brandon's house. Brandon ran over to Tara's house to get me. Brandon and I rode with his mom to the police station. They had us look at people in a line up. Brandon went first while I waited in an office. Then it was my turn.

There was a curtain covering the far wall. A policeman wearing a suit said, "Hi Katie, I'm Captain Brass, In a few seconds when you're ready we will turn the lights out in the room and open the curtains. A one-way glass wall will not let the people in that room see into this room. He said I could walk up to the glass if I wanted. I said I'm ready.

The lights went out and the curtains opened. The line up was easy, there were about 15 men standing under bright lights. I saw the three of them instantly. One of them had scratches on his cheeks where I clawed him. Another one had a bandage around his arm where I bit him. I was glad that I caused them some pain. There was no doubt in my mine who they were. I pointed them out to Captain Brass and he asked if I was sure. I said yes, I'm positive. He said thank you and we left. I felt safer knowing that they were in jail.

Tara was a true friend. I needed to be held and hugged. Mom was busy with Squirt and I didn't get many hugs from her. Tara developed a sixth sense; she could just look at me and tell that I needed a hug.

I lost all shyness around Brandon. When I saw him after that day I would come to him and hug him. I would press my breasts into his chest and kiss him. I realized that he was one of those people that came along once in a lifetime. He risked everything to help me. Was it love? Hero worship? I wasn't sure. I just knew my body trembled when I hugged and kissed him.

Squirt had spent two weeks in the hospital. His body was healing. I realized during that two weeks that calling him squirt was degrading almost insulting. I stopped calling him Squirt and started calling him Michael. I loved him. Michael and Brandon both risked there life's protecting me. I would not soon forget it.

When Michael came home and sat down on the couch I suddenly realized the scope of the work we would be doing. We would have to feed him, dress him, and bathe him. and even help him use the bathroom. Mom handled the intimate duties. She would get him out of bed in the morning, clean him, help him use the bathroom, and dress him. I cooked his food, fed him, and took care of a lot of the housework. Everything was going good for about three days.

Mom had just put Michael to bed. She came into the living room and sat on the couch next to me. She took the remote and shut the TV off. She sighed and hit me with the biggest bomb shell of my 14 years on this planet. "Katie, I've used up all of my vacation and personnel leave at work, if I don't go back, they aren't going to pay me.

"I need you to start taking care of your brother full time starting tomorrow. I've talked to your principal and they will allow you and Michael to attend school. They will allow you to take care of Michael's personal needs such as feeding him and helping him use the restroom." I realized my life was getting complicated.

Mom woke me up and told me to get dressed. It was 6:30am. We both walked into Michael's room and he said "What's she doing here?" Mom hit him with the bomb shell. He started whining and complaining. Mom said there was no other way and that he would get used to it in a day or two.

Michael got up and went into the bathroom we followed him in and mom pulled his pants down and held his penis toward the toilet. He looked at me and I turned my head to allow him to keep as mush modesty as possible. When he finished mom used a warm washcloth to clean his face, neck, all the way to his crotch.

We went back to the bed room where I helped put his shirt, shoes and socks on. Every thing went fine the rest of the day until Michael told mom he needed to go to the bathroom. She looked at me and said "Katie please help your brother". Michael protested for a couple of minutes until she said in a commanding voice, "Michael there is no other way to do this so stop complaining!"

I didn't say anything. I just walked into the bathroom and waited. Michael came in and didn't look at me; he just stood in front of the toilet. I pulled his pants and boxers down. I gently held his penis like mom did that morning. He started to pee and I had to aim it. I felt it get larger in my fingers and it became more difficult it keep it pointed at the toilet. When he had finished I released it and it was pointing straight up in the air. I pulled his pants up, washed my hands and left.

The next day came and mom had to go to work and she left us by our selves. When I was getting him dressed I noticed his penis was sticking straight up again when I removed his pj's. When he used the bathroom I had to push it down to aim it. I suddenly remembered something Megan had said to me at the pool. "They both had hard-ons" I wondered if this is what she meant. Did Michael have a hard-on? I still didn't understand why? After lunch Michael was watching cartoons and when mom got home I told her I was going to go to Megan's for a while.

I hadn't seen Megan since before we were attacked. She had heard some details from the neighbors. I told her the whole story and she asked how my brother was holding up? I said that's what I wanted to talk to her about. I swore her to secrecy and told her about mom going back to work and that I had to get him dressed and help him pee and when I was touching it, his thing would get stiff.

She smiled and said "Oh the poor thing; he just needs a little relief." I kind of half smiled and said oh. She looked at me and her face went straight and she said "you do know he masturbates don't you?" I looked at her with a blank stare. She suddenly smiled and said "Nobody has ever told you about the bird and the bees?"

I looked at the floor and slowly shook my head no. She began telling me about hard-ons, jacking off, sperm, and then said wait, a picture is worth a thousand words. She went to her bedroom and returned with a VHS tape. She held out the tape and said "this is porn. It is very intense; making love is usually gentle and slow. This tape will show you how it's done, but not how people really do it. A lot of this is acting for the camera. OK?" I nodded yes. She turned on the TV and hit play. I had not seen so much naked flesh in my whole life. Megan was giving me a blow by blow description of what I was watching on the TV. After about 10 minutes she stopped the tape.

Megan looked at me and said "it kind of makes you hot don't it?" She said that she knew that my panties were wet because hers were. She told me about my body and what will happen the first time that I "did it". She told me in some detail about her first time. I asked Megan "Soooo… Michael needs to jack-off?" She said "yes, the poor thing can't grab it in his hand and do it himself. He's probably ready to explode". I asked how do I do it? She said "just start slow and ask him how fast he wants you to do it. If you'd like I'll come over and service him for you?" I smiled and said "He might like that. How about tomorrow? Mom will be working all day."

That night while lying in bed all of those images came flooding back to me. Women were licking and sucking on men; men were licking and sucking on women. Women were licking and sucking on women. Before I realized it my fingers were between my legs rubbing my pussy. My fingers were wet. I was curious, so I put my fingers to my nose to smell. I inhaled deeply several times and was beginning to enjoy the aroma. I touched my tongue to my finger. It tasted tart, like nothing I had ever tasted before. I tasted it again and noticed a salty taste. I swirled my fingers around inside my pussy touching everything. When I found my clit I realized that this is the spot that Tara had found on me. I rolled my fingers around and over it until I could no longer control myself. I had my second orgasm. I started making plans. I started fantasizing about Brandon, Tara, and Michael. I wanted to share this new found pleasure with the people I was closest to.

The next morning I started putting my plan to work. Mom had left for work. I walked quietly into Michael's room. He was still sleeping. I gently put my fingertips on his chest and stomach and started rubbing. When he opened his eyes I kissed him on the forehead. I said "Michael, I never did thank you for coming to my rescue, you're a very special brother to do something like that and I just want to thank you…. I love you". I kissed him on the nose and on the cheek.

Are you ready to get up? He got up and went into the bathroom. When I removed his pants, I knew what it was. Michael had a hard-on. I pushed it down and aimed and he did his thing. When he finished I started slowly stroking it like I had seen on the video. He had a worried tone to his voice, "What are you doing sis?" I didn't say a word and kept slowly stroking him. When his breathing changed and he started squirming I knew he was enjoying it. I whispered "do you want me to go faster?" he moaned and whispered "Yes"

I picked up the pace and he started moaning and moving all over the place. He went up on his toes and thrust his dick out in front of him as far as it would go. He stopped breathing and a long white rope shot out of the end of his penis and hit the wall behind the toilet. He started breathing again in short sperts, a second shorter spert of cum shot out and hit the wall. A third and forth shorter spert shot out. I watched him come down from his high; he whispered "slower" them he said "squeeze harder".

It was like I was milking the cum out of him, a light went off in my head as I understood from my own orgasm what he wanted. When he softened I released his cock and cleaned up the wall where his cum had hit. I wetted a washcloth with warm water and gave him his morning sponge bath. We walked back into his room and I got him dressed. When I finished he said "Sis, thank you, I really needed that". I smiled and hugged him as hard as I dare and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. I said "I got another surprise for you". He grinned and said "what?" I smiled and said "it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you."

We were sitting in the living room just after lunch when there came a knock at the door. I looked out the door glass to see Megan standing there. I opened the door and said "hi Megan." She looked hot! She had a pair of black shorts on with a lime green low cut shirt. It was obvious by her protruding nipples that she wasn't wearing a bra. She said "Hi Katie, I just came by to see how Michael was doing" she grinned and gave me a wink. She looked over my shoulder and walked over to Michael who was sitting on the couch and she said, "there's my little hero" she bent down knowing full well that she was giving Michael an eye full of her tits.

I walked over to a chair where I knew I would have a good view. Megan reached between his casts and cupped his face in her hands and kissed him 5 or 6 times all over his face. She pulled back a few inches and seen that Michael was starring at her tits with his mouth gapping wide open. I could see his –oh my god- expression on his face. When Michaels eyes came back to Megan's eyes she said, "Do you like?" as she gave her tits a little sideways wiggle. Michael still with his mouth gapping wide open looked over at me. I had a grin from ear to ear and I just silently mouthed the word "Surprise" to him.

He looked back at Megan and all he could do was nod "yes". Megan took her index fingers and touched the hem of her shirt between her tits and traced her fingers, one up each side of her shirt to the neck. She then hooked her fingers under the hem and ran her fingers down around the bottom of her tits until they popped out of her shirt. Michael's eyes almost popped out of his head. Megan said, "How's this? better?" Michael nodded his head not bothering to look at Megan's face.

She grabbed Michael's thigh a few inches for his dick, which was sticking straight up in his sweat pants. She said, "I guess you like the view, do you want some help with this?" Not waiting for an answer she slid her hand up and started stroking his crotch. Megan knelt down on the floor between his legs and reached for the waist band at each of his hips.

He had a worried look on his face as he looked over at me in the chair. I was still grinning and I nodded my head a couple of times. There came that grin as he looked back at Megan's tits and he lifted his ass off the couch so she could lower his pants. When his pants cleared his cock, it sprang straight up in the air.

Megan began slowly stroking it; I paid close attention to her technique. She then bent forward and licked the head of his cock once and engulfed it in one swallow. It caught both Michael and I off-guard. I instantly felt my pussy tighten and a flood of wetness soak into my panties. Megan bobbed her head up and down about five or six times. It was all Michael could take.

Having a perfect view of Megan's perfect tits, he started to hump her face. She removed her mouth and I could see Michael's cum shooting out in a straight line. Megan kept her mouth open and was catching his cum in her mouth. After seven or eight shots of cum Megan started milking him and reached her mouth over his cock and cleaned the cum that was oozing down his shaft. I noticed that she didn't spit the cum out, so I gathered that she swallowed it.

She slowly stroked him until his cock started to soften. The look of pure bliss came over Michael's face. He had had his first blowjob and I had seen my first blowjob. Megan asked, "feeling better Michael?" Michael just smiled. She stood up and planted a long kiss on the top of his head while rubbing her tits all over his face. She pulled Michaels pants up and turned toward me giving me a look at her tits before she put them away.

I stood up and met her in the middle of the room we hugged and I whispered thanks into her ear. Megan looked back at Michael who was well on the road of recovering. She said, "Michael that was a very brave thing you did taking on those thugs. The people you know and the people you will meet will have a healthy amount of respect for you. All of the girls and young ladies now look at you as a knight-in-shinning-armor. When you look at girls you will make there panties wet. I know mine are. I am proud to be your friend."

I hugged her and said good-bye. I closed the door behind her. Michael looked at me and said, "Did you set that up?" I just smiled and nodded my head. He said, "Wow thanks Katie". "Katie… what did she mean by wet panties"? I then explained to him that girls cum too. And sometimes just being excited and close to a hunk is all it takes for us to cum. He had an inner smile and said "wow" to himself.

Megan was right. When we sat out on our porch, some of our neighbors came over and the ladies were all-over him, hugging and kissing him. Telling him what a sweet boy he was. One of our neighbors, a 20-something mom even baked cookies for him, and upon realizing he couldn't feed himself she actually sat down at his feet and feed the cookies to him. Michael was eating up all of the attention he was getting. Even the young girls who were too shy to talk to him would walk by and look at him and giggle and whisper to each other.

We had just watched a Mel Brooks movie, History of the World. When a funny line from the movie came into my head. After the cookie mom left we were just sitting there alone and when we looked at each other I said to him in my best Mel Brooks imitation. "It's good to be the king." Michael laughed. I think the first time since the day we were attacked. It was good to hear him laugh.

Tara came over to the house. She had her overnight bag with her. She was sleeping over. This would be a night neither of us would forget. After Michael shared his first blowjob with me he was a different person. Even Tara noticed. "What's with Michael?" he had gained a huge amount of confidence in one day.

He lost all of his shyness toward me and even with Tara. He was all smiles at Tara and even asked her for help occasionally. Nothing interment. He and Tara were in the kitchen; they were laughing and giggling as Tara was feeding him milk and cookies. I sat at the table and watched.

Tara held the milk glass to his mouth; he took a drink and started laughing. Milk was coming out of his nose spilling down the front of him; we all had a good laugh. Tara got a wet paper towel and started cleaning his face, neck …chest, and by the time she got to his stomach she was moving the paper towel very slow. She had a sensual look on her face as did Michael. I said Oh Oh to my self and realized there was some chemistry going on. I felt like the odd third person, so I got up and left.

I went into the living room and turned on the TV, I didn't hear anything coming from the kitchen. After about five minutes Tara came in and she had a silly grin on her face. She sat down on the couch next to me. She grinned at me and I whispered, "Tara's got a boyfriend", she punched me softly in the arm and leaned over to my ear and whispered, "He kissed me". I grinned at her and whispered back, "Oh and how did he do that? He can't use his arm or hands." She blushed and said. "OK, I helped."

Tara waited on him hand and foot the rest of the night. Once when she was in the kitchen getting them a drink. I winked at Michael and whispered, "Knight-in-shinning-armor." Tara returned to our laughter and she curled up next to Michael sharing sips of drink from the same glass.

Tara went into my room to change into her night shirt while I got Michael ready for bed. I helped him use the restroom and I noticed his penis wasn't hard when I held it for him. He got into bed and I put the covers on him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips and said goodnight. Tara was sitting on my bed when I came in. I turned out the light and we jumped in bed and laid down face to face. She whispered to me, "You help Michael use the bathroom?" I said "Yes" she said "did you touch it?" I said "Yes, I have to aim it." She asked "What's it like?"

I said "It's amazing, it doubles in size, and only takes a few seconds for it to get hard, and Michael can shoot his cum a long way." I could see Tara's face in the moon light. I watched as she got that "Oh my god" look on her face. I grinned at her, then swore her to secrecy and told her of the events of the last two days. I told her about the video, and gave her a blow by blow description of what I saw. The whole time she kept whispering, "Oh my god" I told her that I jacked-off Michael that very morning. I whispered in her ear about Megan giving Michael a blowjob.

I also told her that I thought Michael has had the hots for her for quite awhile. Tara confessed that she has had a crush on Michael for at least a year. Tara had a huge amount of information swimming around in her mind just as I did the night before. The only difference was she had me to experiment with. My panties were getting wet and I knew that Tara's were too.

I started rubbing her hip in small circles very gently with my fingertips. I moved closer and closer to her tits. I rubbed one finger around her nipple very slowly. She was breathing slow and deep out of her open mouth. I gently rolled her nipple between my thumb and index finger. Tara licked her lips and moaned.

I pushed her over on her back and rolled over on top of her, my knees strattled her legs. I found the bottom of her night shirt with my fingers and started to move it up. When it got stuck, Tara arched her back. I slid the shirt up to her neck and over her head. She lifted her arms up over her head and I slid her shirt off. She placed a hand on each of my hips and lifted my shirt. I bent down for her so she could lift my shirt over my head.

I lowered my body on top of her body. It felt glorious, my naked flesh touching her naked flesh. My nipples touched her nipples. I curled my arms under her shoulders as my lips touched her lips. I felt her jaw relax and I pressed my tongue into her mouth. Our tongues met and we explored each other, practicing for the other tongue that we knew we would soon have.

I hugged her tight, Tara's fingernails scratching lovingly into my back. I kissed her neck, her shoulder; I moved down lower and found her breast. I rubbed my cheek slowly across her nipple until it reached my mouth. I gently touched it with the tip of my tongue. Tara moaned and lightly dug her fingernails into my back. I licked her hard nipples and explored them with my tongue.

I released my grip on her nipples and started sliding lower; kissing her stomach, when I found her navel my tongue darted into the opening. Tara's thrust her hip up and her hands scratched there way up my back as I moved lower. When I reached the hem of her panties I slid my fingers inside the waistband and slowly pulled them toward her feet. Her fingers now entangled in my hair. She rose up slightly to allow me to remove them.

I massaged her pubic mound with my cheek and jaw. I took in her aroma with several long deep breaths. Her scent caused my sinus to clear and my nostrils to flair. As I kissed her mound she parted her legs for me. Her fine pubic hairs tickled as they slid past my nose. I felt her wetness on my tongue as I took in her flavor.

I searched my memories for those areas of my pussy that yielded the most pleasure. My only thought was to give Tara the most pleasure possible. I explored inside her listening intently for her moans knowing that I was giving her my best effort. Her breathing was long and deep. She spread her legs wider apart and her knees and legs rose into the air.

I probed into her as deep as my tongue would allow. Her fingers were combing my hair. When I reached her clit she thrust her hips up to greet my tongue. I remembered how sensitive mine was the night before. My tongue slowly circled it being careful not to touch it. Tara pulled at my hair with greater force. Her body was becoming uncontrollable. I knew her time of climax was near.

I gently touched her clit and slowly and gently massaged it with the flat part of my tongue. Tara lost control and her legs squeezed my head and she pulled my hair. Her body convulsed wildly. She stopped breathing and her moaning came in short bursts. I felt a flood of wetness in my mouth and on my face. The taste and aroma was wonderful.

In a few moments she regained control and started petting my head. I crawled on my hands and knees back up to her and lowered my body onto hers. She hugged me and we kissed. Our eyes met and I saw that look of pure bliss in her eyes. She hugged me again and touched the tip of her tongue to my face to taste her juices. She slowly licked the side of my face and rolled over on top of me. I knew that Tara would pleasure me as I had done her.

Tara slowly licked my other cheek and rose up on to her hands and knees. I felt her teeth nibble on my ear and neck. She moved lower kissing my chest. When she reached my nipples her tongue darted out quickly to find her target. I felt her teeth close in on my nipple. She nibbled on it lightly. I squeezed my legs together as my pussy began to tighten and my chest rose to push deeper in her mouth.

She sucked and licked on my nipples, I had not felt anything as soft as her tongue on my breast. She slowly worked her way down my body until see reached my pubic mound. She removed my panties much in the same way that I removed hers. She kissed my pubic mound and moved her hand toward my inner thigh.

I spread my legs to allow her access. Her finger tip probed lightly inside of me. I knew it would take her some time to get used to my scent and taste. As she probed me with her finger she began tasting me. As time passed she tasted me more and more for longer periods of time. Soon she removed her finger and was probing me with her tongue.

The gentle touch of her finger was soft, but there was no comparison to her tongue. She knew exactly where to touch to produce the most pleasure. I was now starting to lose control as Tara was probing deep inside of me. I wondered if she could sense this. When I thought I could no longer withstand this pleasure, Tara moved to my clit.

She circled it with her tongue and brought me to a higher plateau of pleasure. My legs were spread wide and I was squirming while pulling Tara's hair. I was losing control. I think Tara could sense this; she gently touched my clit and held her tongue there with firm pressure as I had done to her. I squealed. This took me to an even higher plateau of out of control pleasure. I bucked and rocked as wave after wave of pleasure hit me. I felt my legs warm with the liquid of my orgasm. I now knew the feeling of pure bliss. I wondered if my facial expression looked the same as hers.

Tara crawled up to me and collapsed on the bed next to me. We hugged and tenderly kissed and licked each other. No words were spoken. No words were necessary. Tara and I had known each other our whole lives. We knew each others hopes and dreams. I realized at that moment that we were sole mates. We would be best friends and possibly lovers for the rest of our li


End file.
